Biomass or waste fuels (e.g. wood pellets, wood chips, miscanthus, straw, olive cake, palm kernels, sugarcane, corncobs, groundnut shells, refuse derived fuel and solid recovered fuel) have become increasingly popular for use in firing power stations. However, they have not completely replaced coal, and so it is desirable to provide burners for power station furnaces that are able to be operated with both types of fuels.
Due to the different combustion characteristics of coal and biomass, the provision of such burners is technically challenging. In particular, it is desirable to provide burners that may be quickly and easily re-configured for use with a different fuel.